inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Inkworld and Mirrorworld
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check those pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ---- This is a place where everyone can relax and feel free to discuss and share news about the relatively new development about Inkworld and Mirrorworld being the same. Please keep in mind that everyone is entitled to have their own opinion and be sure to respond politely should you see statements you don't agree with. (This thread may changed category once all relocation is done) Mirrorworld series Forgot to ask, have you read Cornelia's Mirrorworld (or Reckless) series? I haven't, I've told Ohmystars I'm just not into setting's that's not modern or futuristic... (The trilogy got away... because I love Dustfinger too much to not know about what happens to him) was just wondering if it's any good xP. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:46, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :I have read Recless and LOVE IT! If I knew you IRL I would lend it to you. It is soooo good. I had no idea that it was a series. THANK YOU. I AM SO LOOKING THAT UP! :Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:54, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait what? Does the book not end like it was a series? o___O? Yeah, it was originally set to be a trilogy, but at some point Cornelia realized that wasn't going to be enough, so as of now she said it's supposed to be a pentalogy; but I think it was on hiatus for a while because she was working on that App; the third book only came out earlier this year. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:07, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::That's the thing! It does end like a series. I was so confused when I was done becuase I couldn't find anything about another book, no release dates or anything. I kept looking but after awhile I gave up. I had actualy forgot about it untill now, though I still have the book. It's sitting in my book shrine with the rest. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see, well, I just checked, the books didn't come out simultaneously or quickly one after another; like I said, the third book had literally only just come out this year, and I don't think it has been translated into English yet. Personally I kinda think the English marketing failed lol I find the original titles much more intriguing... "Stone Flesh", "Living Shadows" and "The Golden Yarn"... comparing to "Reckless", "Fearless", and "Heartless".... I mean, you can only find so many words that actually fit what's going on that ends with "less", right? To me those titles feels so detached and just... like some lame newbie attempting to write some teenage drama... and that's supposedly so faraway from true. Good luck on finding the second book! Perhaps you will be able to finish it before the third book comes out in English! =] ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:08, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that is the thing about books from other countries. You have to wait for the translation. I didn't know they changed the names. That's waird. See, that's the same reason I prefer watching the subbed animes rather then the dubbed. You're not getting the origional meaning. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 11:53, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ┌───────┘ Cornelia said "Heartless" (mirrorworld #3) should be coming out in English this September, if you ever feel like taking a break from Inkworld (not that I want you to! I super need you!) I would super advise working on Cornelia Funke Wiki; the admin is inactive and I've checked, the Mirrorworld stuff there is actually all very stub-ish. So that's another thing to think about. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Duly noted. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:37, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::(Message slightly edited, originally within Forum:Main Page design) ::If there's really a hardcore Cornelia fan out there, and happened to be reading this right now, you should really consider creating portals for her different series on CFW! Especially one for Mirrorworld! KR, if you ever become feverish about Mirrorworld again, perhaps you can help out creating one over there lol xDDD! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:53, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :::If anyone wanted to help out but is unsure what a portal page is and how it looks like, here's what we did on CFW for the trilogy: Portal:Inkworld Trilogy. Hopefully eventually there will be one for Mirrorworld someday! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Looks like the English version of the third book is pushed back to November; also, Cornelia has asked people who haven't read the series to wait for her revision, I believe she said she is done with book 1, but no word of when the revision version would be published. Not sure if she's also reworking book 2. There's also the fact that she's let it drop that now there might be 6 books in total instead of just 5. All the above is from either Twitter or Goodreads (people really need to thank me for this one lmao), I can probably properly cite everything IF/when I decided to go back to CFW, but for now, I'm simply spreading the word, you'll just have to trust me =P --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:36, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Quick update, the part about the revision can be seen here but at her additional comment of the post, that part you'll have to manually click (there's no link to let it display automatically, no that I know of); so the revised version of Book1 AND Book3 (in English) will both be published in November, just that she didn't specified whether the revised version is also done in English. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:57, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Shared universe About Mirrorworld. I had no idea that it was the same universe. I think what you said on the About page was a good idea. Just one page briefly describing Mirrorworld and it's connection to this trilogy, until any cross overs happen. So cool that it's the same place though. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:14, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :I think the Mirrorworld thing is another one of those... "good to address upon", but the least of our worries right now xP. The only reason I even know about the series was because of that interview, because I was trying to look up if there's any other thing I haven't know about the Inkworld lol. :I was obviously very excited when I read it, but soon took time to analyze what I'd just read and calmed down fairly quick lol. When Cornelia said "600 years earlier", it kinda quashed down any possibility of an actual crossover with the characters we know from the Inkworld, because as far as I know, they are all pretty mortal and not irregularly long-lived; so the whole "same place but in different time era" really doesn't work... had it just been a couple of decades it could have! :I'm only keeping the option open because of what Cornelia said at the end of that section: "I think I know where Dustfinger lives in MirrorWorld and what he calls himself :)" I don't know how THAT will work, perhaps there's a mirror that can grant time travel and first appeared in the Inkworld? Otherwise Dustfinger would have to be either immortal or 600+ year-old lmao so yeah, I think at most we might get to see some of the same mystical creatures making appearances there, like the fire-elves or the more major ones, like the White Women, but that's about it. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:45, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::It is so cool that it's the same place. You are right though, it is the least of this wiki's priorities. We need to get the Inkheart books done right before worrying about Reckless material! And about crossovers, hey you never know with a world like that, Dustfinger might have found some way to stay alive that long. I would seriously go crazy fan girl if he was in the Reckless books. ::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::IKR? The lamest possibility I can come up with so far, is that someone actually made a non-tampered (aka no molding) version of Book with blank pages... and wrote down all the characters' names lmao... but yeah, that def. feels too much like a cheat move xP :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:10, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just another tease xP User blog:Xxsammmsammmxx/Ink and Mirrors? Cornelia once again teases about the short stories! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:14, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nice blog BTW. Good thing you are on social media because I miss all of that stuff. XD Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ┌───────┘ I know you can't access Twitter, so I'ma share this "semi" news with you! I'm kind of shock cuz for some reason I don't remember this part, but it explains hella lot!!!! Remember when we talked about Inkworld and Mirrorwolrd being the same but just 600 years apart, and I expressed my puzzlement as to HOW Dustfinger is able to be in Mirrorworld when supposedly so much time has past? Cornelia wrote: ... and remember - Dustfinger is '''immortal' now, at home in Death and Life'' I was like "WOAH WTH!!!!!!!!!!" xDDDD I mean, I know he was brought back from the dead and he physically looked younger and his scars disappeared, but for some reason the immortal parted completely slipped from me!! So I wrote: Oh no! I'm super glad and sad hearing about his immortality, cuz Roxane isn't immortal, is she? (cont.) What will Dustfinger do without her? They are the power couple to be in the series >"< And she replied: I know! I admit I am worried about that too! Well... That sorta confirms Roxane is NOT immortal... which really saddens me cuz Dustfinger is such a familyguy!! I don't want him to be lonely when they are gone... but I don't want him to go and start a new family Dx I like his family as it is!!! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Wait. Hold up. Stop. WHAT!!!??? WHAT!!!??? IMMORTAL? That was not in the book. No. Uh no. That is not what was implied at all. Cornelia? What? Okay. Okay. Deep breaths. I don't really know how I feel about this. Roxane and his children dead. Dustfinger still alive. Gwin dead. Jink dead. Dustfinger with a TERRIBLE predisposition to being dark, gloomy, and depressed. No. Not a good combo. I suppose, however, I can't make a judgment until I see what she does with it. Until then, deep breathes. :Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah... Very torn about his immortality status... kinda think it sucks in some ways lmao. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:29, July 11, 2015 (UTC) New stories Cornelia said she's writing short stories involving every Inkworld character! This was posted a few days ago, I haven't screenshot the tweet yet, but I figure I should just directly share the news with you! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Wow! Not only is that super cool, but I would be GREAT for wiki activity. Are you going to write another blog post about it? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:37, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I'll make that blog post later today. Yeah I think it's great news, but on the other hand (downside, actually lol) she never specified when exactly the stories will be finished... urh... you'll see her actual wording when the blog is posted, but she basically only said she's writing them this year; she never said anything about finishing them lol. I mean, I can start doing something and it still never gets done xP I just hope that won't be the case! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:06, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The blog is finally done: Click to read! THAT took me awhile! xP :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Will check that blog out. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) "Unnamed Folchart boy" name confirmed! Bloody hell (in a hella nice way xDDDDD) Wow so I def. didn't expect her to actually answer it, but she did! I asked: ... perhaps we'd get the name of Meggie's brother! (cont.) Apparently that's what fans from Inkheart Wiki r most dying to know according to the poll (at one point)! xP And she replied: his name is Dante, Dante Folchart Now my question is... how do we proceed this? lol Ask more question to whether the name actually was revealed in one of the new stories, or if she just always knew but didn't share it until just now? For KR, if we're using this source, I'll screenshot her reply cuz I know you can't see Twitter. Let me know what you guys think we should do about this new information! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:36, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think reference his name as you would any other reference, just linking to Twitter, and of course if for some reason it goes down then just use the image. In terms of including it on the page, it doesn't matter the context, but for personal gain I think you're absolutely welcome to go asking about the context, whether it's in the new book or not. —[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 06:43, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with MakeShift. Since* it's word of god we can now put it up as his official name. I would cite* twitter, but also be sure to take a screen shot just incase it goes down. And may I just say, way to go Sammm! *claps* Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:54, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmmmm... I'm not sure if it's cuz I found out about the news late at night, hence sleepiness took over my brain and resulted in my wording being vague (lmao); anyways, the reason I thought it's sort of an issue is... This wiki doesn't see any published material as spoilers, that's why before we can toss the concerns with statements like "whatever content that has been published through the novels are not deem spoiler on this wiki" and just edit.... However, this is different, since technically even till the very end of the last book, the character has still yet to be named. I don't doubt Dante is the character's name and I fully believe in Cornelia's words, just that I'm not certain how to proceed this new info into the wiki.... When you guys say "reference his name" or "put it up as his official name", do you mean applying the change to EVERY OTHER PAGES where the character's article's link has appeared? For example, are you suggesting, in the character infoboxes of Mo, Meggie, Resa, and Elinor, where Dante is listed as relatives, we also change the link from Unnamed to Dante Folchart? Or keep it as "Unnamed"? :::So... Um... other than whether to change the article links on other pages, I think perhaps we'd actually need a template like w:c:harrypotter:Template:Pottermore, where ours is probably named or something. (But yeah... that's why I was like it's sorta important to know if the name was featured... if Dante's name wasn't revealed in those new short stories... this yet-to-be-made template doesn't even apply to his article if that's the case ="=) Gawd I feel like I'm overcomplicating things (but a part of me insists that I'm just being anal and thorough). :::Anyways, thanks for the first round of inputs! If you both think it's okay to also modify the links on Dante's relatives' articles, let me know or I guess whoever's the second to agree can start making those changes should they wish to!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:50, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think unless we have context, then it just seems as if it's extra info (similar to how J.K. Rowling has released extra information about Harry Potter despite no new books). I say go ahead with it! —[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 09:21, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Point taken. Though I must say, the situation is still slightly different from what's happening with HP; Pottermore is (and is considered) a legit canon source for the continuation of the HP universe, with the fact that some material of the site has actually been included in the new published anniversary edition of the books, like being physically printed as text within. In our case, it was just a question getting a direct answer from the author. Not saying it's bad, or any less official, just saying it's different. This is when I wish I know German, or at least know a close friend who knowns German, because I know the 10th anniversary version of the German Inkheart, according to the website, got additional 30 pages of material. Wish I know just what those new stuff are so they can be legitimately added. :::::I'm also hoping Cornelia'd make and upload those audio files of the stories soon, for that's another form of publishing. Meanwhile, I'll start from first making it a behind the scene bullet point on the said character's page only, with the Twitter citation. I still have hopes with the audio file thing; Cornelia hasn't disappoint so far! If by the end of this year (time flies, really), still nothing is up, I suppose then I'll forgo this plan and go head actually renaming the page and the links to it. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:53, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No, I'm referring to bits Jo's revealed in interviews, way before Pottermore was released, such as the fate of various characters and such. —[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 11:25, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ┌─────────┘ As cool as a lot of the ideas and treatments HPW has, I can't say I agree with how they deal with EVERYTHING. It probably ISN'T suggested AT ALL that "well, they did it, so why not (also do it)?", but I'd like to just elaborate a bit (as thorough as I can, so it kind of sucks for the readers who's nice enough to read all that) instead of just flat out saying "I disagree, end of discussion". On the matter of good policies... I happen to agree with what's written on (links intentionally left like that) w:c:starwars:Wookieepedia:Manual_of_Style#Perspective and w:c:tardis:Tardis:In-universe_perspective (combine with checking w:c:tardis:Tardis:Prefixes; although they use a different citation format, note that it does not list "interviews" as an option for IN-UNIVERSE SOURCES). And no, before you ask, I DON'T read stuff from those wiki (both aren't fandoms I follow), so I have no idea how well their community follows their policies, just stating the fact that I like what's written on the specific guideline pages. And no, I again don't agree with EVERY method those wikis choose to employ. So try not coming to me about their other policies like w:c:tardis:Tardis:Out-of-universe_perspective (which I happen to agree half-and-half on). Oh and, in regards to Dante's name, yes I did say I'd forgo it being only the behind the scene section IF CF doesn't have those material actually published by the end of this year; I would still do that, even though I, as an individual, don't agree with the treatment; I would be doing it base on the fact that I'm currently not able to figure out the exact wording to write a policy AGAINST this approach, and how I do happen to agree with "community discussion"; this community is for some reason incredibly small and it seems like the majority of the active members wish to see it done, so, it probably will be, at some point. Please try to not push it beyond that ;D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:45, August 30, 2015 (UTC) |}